


Kitty Deserves Best

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Play, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cat Puns, Clothed Sex, Cuddlefucking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Feeding, Licking, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pet Play, Psionics, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Sollux Captor Has Dual Bulges, Wet & Messy, cat play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Nepeta goes over to Sollux's for a play date.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Nepeta Leijon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Homestuck Renaissance Kinkmeme





	Kitty Deserves Best

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HRKinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HRKinkmeme) collection. 



> I have finally filled out this prompt! Sorry it's taken so long, Nepeta deserves some good treatment.

The fierce huntress prowled silently around the jungle littered with traps and pollution. She paid them no mind, instincts alone enough to avoid them all. No, all her pan power was focused on one thing: her target.

He hadn’t noticed her yet. Of course not! Beclaws she didn’t want him to—not until she was already upon him and chance of escape was far gone.

Low to the ground, she waited for just the right moment to strike. Purrdictably the only thing moving were his fingers clacking across his keyboard. It was a steady sound that cascaded over the droning of bees, filling the otherwise quiet room. Smirking to herself, the huntress wiggled her butt in preparation, getting just the right balance and momentum before pouncing on her target.

Sollux let out an undignified screech as Nepeta landed in his lap—which she mimicked when he let off a discharge of psionic static, zapping her. It wasn’t that powerful, but it still made the hair on the back of her neck stand on edge. She pouted at him as he calmed down and realized it was just her.

“Holy shit, AC, when did you get into my hive?”

Her only reply was to bump her head against his chin, rubbing and rumbling with a purr. With a snort he scratched at the back of her neck.

“Right, a hunter’s not gonna give up her tricks. What time is it?”

“A half hour later than mew said mew would be ready to give me all the attention I wanted.”

“Shit. Whoops, sorry, pretty kitty. You should have pounced sooner.”

“That’s fine! I know mew’re just furry busy with your purrojects. Equihiss is the same way, so I’m used to it.”

A self-deprecating look crossed Sollux’s face. Nepeta reached up and bopped his nose playfully.

“Don’t worry, now mew can make it up to me!”

“Heh, yeah, I’ll do my best. So what does my kitty wanna do?”

“I deserve to be petted.”

He got to it readily, stroking her hair and thighs, along her sides, brushing knuckles across her cheeks and scratching beneath her chin. Nepeta closed her eyes and appreciated the attention, leaning and arching into his touches. She’d been looking furward to this all week!

They had set up this play date after their previous one. It had been a furry intense session! So they’d decided on something a bit more relaxing, more chill. Just an opurrtunity for Nepeta to be a kitty and get lavished with love and affection. Sollux insisted she deserved it after putting up with him and his depravity. Of course Nepeta loved his depravity! But she wasn’t gonna turn this down.

When she had snuck into his hive Nepeta had stripped down to her boxers and tank. While she did like it when he undressed her, she had been purrety done with clothes fur the day, frankly. She was just ready to be feral.

Well, not so feral she couldn’t be petted. Just a little feral. On the cusp of feral. Feral enough to nip at his frond tips when he poked her cheek, earning a nasally snicker.

“Can I kiss you or would you rip off my face?”

Nepeta pretended to consider that a moment.

“You can kiss my cheek and my forehead, but you haven’t earned a purroper kiss yet, mister.”

“Fair.”

Sollux leaned over, placing a chaste kiss first on her forehead then either cheek. Then he pecked her nose with a grin.

“Cheater.”

“What self respecting gamer isn’t?”

Nepeta huffed, mostly for show. Just like she had hoped, Sollux swooped back in to pepper her face with kisses everywhere but her mouth until she was giggling and squirming in his hold.

“Alright, mew win! And the purrize is my mouth.”

“Lewd, AC. What would your sweaty doucherail say?”

She smacked his bony chest, pouting.

“Don’t be mean to Equius! Now mew‘ve lost kissing purrivileges.”

“Aww, come on, AC. It was a term of endearment.”

She fixed him with a dry look. His lips twitched upwards.

“Alright, no it wasn’t. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Mew had better, Sollicks. It’ll take a lot more effurt this time.”

Sollux hummed in acknowledgement, gently stroking her hair. Nepeta tried to keep up her glare, but it felt so _good_ , and soon enough her purr started back up. After a moment Sollux adjusted her with psionics so she was laying against his chest as his hands roamed her body again, touch still very light and delicate. She sighed, eyes shutting. Fingers threaded through her hair, delicately pulled apart tangles, rubbed the slight curve of her hips, snaked under her top to tease a grubscar. Pleased, her hand kneaded at his chest, claws lightly snagging the material of his shirt. She didn’t worry about ruining it—Sollux had several identical ones anyway, and it wasn’t like he really cared about them.

“Cuddling is great and everything, but I’ve been sitting for hours and I’m pretty sure you’re cutting off circulation to my legs.”

“Mm, rough rumble spheres.”

“Okay, but consider if we get up we can go get a snack and I’ll hand feed you while we cuddle on my concupiscent platform.”

“Acceptable. But you had better have something yummy.”

“R—“

“No ramen.”

“It’s shrimp flavored,” Sollux tried to entice as he got a grip on her hips and stood up, psionics enveloping her to do most of the heavy lifting.

“That’s too hard to feed me.”

“That’s fine, I got some meowbeast kibbles last time I went to the store just for you.”

Nepeta nipped at his ear. He ducked his head with a snicker, squeezing her hip.

“I’m kidding. How about popcorn?”

Nepeta mewed, licking his cheek. Smiling, Sollux grabbed a bag of kernels and ripped it open, pouring it into a relatively clean pan. Psionics surrounded it, heating up the pan exponentially and speedily, and soon it shook as the kernels popped. The psionics scooped every piece up into a bowl and floated in the air beside them as they headed to his respiteblock.

Sollux settled down on the bed, propped up against some comfortplanes and carefully hovering the popcorn above them until they were settled with Nepta curled on top of him. Then he brought the bowl down, grabbing a piece with his hand and bringing it to her lips. Giving a happy chirp she opened up and let him pop it in.

“You know, the shrimp makes more sense for the cat role play.”

“I am a furce independent meowbeast who can eat whatever she purrleases.”

She opened her mouth and, taking the hint, Sollux fed her another couple of pieces.

“Right, I shouldn’t have questioned you. Kitty knows best.”

She mewled, rubbing her head against his neck until he chuckled and reached up to scratch around her horns.

For a while they just cuddled and snacked on popcorn, Sollux feeding her with one hand while his other returned to petting and stroking her all over. Occasionally she would arch back and show off a part of her face or neck expectantly, and Sollux would kiss it; in return she would lick his face in thanks.

Eventually they reached the crumbs at the bottom of the bowl. Psionics moved it to the floor while Sollux turned onto his side, holding onto Nepeta with both arms now. Mewling, she rubbed her face against the curve of his neck. He sighed in turn, pushing her shirt up so fingers charged with weak psionics could trail along her spine.

This was nice. Another purr started up in her chest as Nepeta kissed his neck, letting Sollux know he was doing a good job. Purrhaps he was even doing a good enough job to earn the purrivilege of mouth to mouth contact. Mm, soon, if he clawpt this up.

It really wasn’t long before Nepeta was popping a wiggly. She couldn’t be blamed! Not with the way Sollux was squeezing her thigh where it curved up into her ass just how she liked. She scooted closer, lifting her leg to trap one of his between hers so she could rock against it. Snickering into her hair, he pushed at her ass encouragingly, and eagerly Nepeta rugged against him, panting against his skin.

“You know if you pail just from this it’ll be official that you’re easier than me.”

Nepeta turned and bit his shoulder, relishing as his chuckles became a groan. If he hadn’t been unsheathed before he certainly was mrow!

Sure enough he shifted, and Nepeta could feel his squirming bulges pressing against her as they vied for freedom. She started clawing at his pants imploringly, and Sollux helped her pull them down enough that his bulges could come out. Then his psionics were grabbing hold of her boxers and tossing them off the platform.

Their bulges found each other quickly, all three tangling around each other, and instantly any urgency passed. Nepeta, purring, turned her head and puckered her lips expectantly. He wasted no time in kissing them, rocking their hips together.

Unhurriedly they let pleasure build up, Sollux still lavishing her with attention. Stroking her thighs and ass, scratching under her chin or between the horns, making out with the occasional break to press soft kisses everywhere else. In true cat fashion Nepeta lapped at whatever bare skin she happened to get her mouth near. A few times she nipped at him, specifically when their bulges undulated just right and made her gut flip in the best way.

Nepeta tried to hold out for as long as she could, but she was a mere kitty who furry much wanted to pail beclaws it felt so good. So, when it became too much to hold back, she happily did, gasping out a mewl. As Sollux kept going she slumped into his arms, face pressing into his chest and purring over his panting.

When he came it was with a choked sound that made her smile into his shirt. They lay there together, breathing heavy and nestling against each other. Her thighs were covered in slurry. Down to her knees, actually, and Sollux was defurnitely gonna have to wash his sheets!

In fact, it was kinda gross to lie in so Nepeta chittered, butting her head against the bottom of his jaw. He mumbled incoherently. Rolling her eyes, Nepeta nudged him until he got the picture and held her close to him while he scooted them out of the main puddle. Good enough fur mrow.

Stroking her side Sollux suggested, “Small nap and then we can do whatever you want?”

Nepeta meowed, settling into his embrace and closing her eyes, still purring.

**Author's Note:**

> Other couples: Feed each other romantic food like fruits and chocolate.  
> These gremlins: Popcorn.


End file.
